O Sister, Where Art Thou?
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Okay it's a cross over, and the character will be a bit out of character, so sue me. It a story that just came out of the blue and I can't think of a good summary.
1. The Begining

It was one of those days that Ranma Saotome loved to hate, because of course it was raining outside and he was stuck inside with nothing to do. At this moment he was flipping through the channels on the TV, as Mr. Tendo and his father played a new game in their usual corner of the tea room. Suddenly their game came to an end as Gemna made his final move.

"Waaaa….. You sunk my battle ship" Mr. Tendo said before breaking into one of his usual trademark cry's (Number 122 _my best friend beat me at a child game_). The sudden outburst of the water works caused Gemna to jump back out of the reach of the tears his friend was producing.

"Watch the water works Tendo old friend" Gemna said as he tired to calm down, he hated being so paranoid about getting wet. This had of course got a grin from Ranma as he watch the two of them carry on in their usual charade before him. It wasn't long before the game had been restarted and Ranma had finally found something he could stand watching on the television. It was about half an hour later when the screen door way to the hall open and Kasumi stood there with a strange look on her face. Soun looked up from where he was sitting; he was also keeping an eye on his friend. Well aware of what his old friend Gemna would do to ensure he won the game.

"What is it? Kasumi dear" he asked looking at the worried look on her face.

"We have a visitor who wishes to speak to mister Saotome, father" she replied to the two fathers.

"A visitor?" Gemna spoke out; this head scarf suddenly grew tighter fearing it might be his wife making another surprised visit to the Tendo Dojo.

"A mister Santo, he claims to be a private investigator" Kasumi replied to him, Ranma started to glare at his father.

"Yo Pops what you done now?" he asked, his father meanwhile started to sweat drop at the sound of a Private investigator checking up on him.

"I have no idea what you mean Boy" Gemna argued back at his son, he was clearly confused there was only one or two more Fiancée he was worried about and they knew were he was, maybe a debt collector? But why send a Private investigator instead, it would only warn him.

"Your have to excuse me" said a male voice behind Kasumi, who stepped out of the way to relieve a young man aged around 25 "What I come to speak to Mister Gemna Saotome about is private and very important matter relating to him and I must speak to him as soon as possible" the man said producing a folder from his briefcase.

Mister Santo placed the folder in front of himself as he faced Gemna Saotome, in between the two of them stood the tea room table. The tea table was being used by Kasumi, who was making some hot tea for the two of them.

"The reason I am here Mister Saotome is over a very important matter" the young and inexperienced investigator started to explain to them. Gemna nodded as he accepted a cup from Kasumi, meanwhile Ranma was sitting off to one side watching quietly from the couch. He decided to stay behind because he was sure that what was going to be talked about, might affect him as well.

"Okay Mister Saotome, let me get down to the point any way, I am here because of someone" Santo began to explain "Does the name Atsuko Mizuno mean anything to you?" Ranma watched as Gemna tilted his head back and forth as he tired to remember the name, then with out a sound he stopped. Looking up towards the young investigator he nodded.

"Yes the name rings a bell, but may I ask what has this got to do with me? I haven't seen Atsuko in about 16 or 17 years?" Ranma who was listening to the conversation, suddenly felt very relieved, 'lest it not another Fiancée' he thought, as he looked at his father.

"It is about her daughter" suddenly Ranma felt a sudden chill run right down his spine, thinking how wrong he might have been a few seconds before.

"Daughter?" Gemna spoke out loud, because he was now downright confused, he didn't know that Atsuko had a daughter. But what had it to do with him, they had only dated for a couple of years before he had met Nodoka and married her.

"Yes but it also sadden me that I must also me the bear of bad news as

well" Mr Santo continued "You see Miss Mizuno is suffering from the last stages of a rare blood disorder, I'm afraid that she's only got a week or two to live at best" after those last few words by Mr Santo, Gemna started to contemplate as he looked at the tea cup in his large hand as he began to think about memories long ago.

"I see but why now? Why does she seek me out at all?" Gemna asked before he took a long hard sip of the tea he had been holding. Mister Santo looked down at the folder that he had brought along with him before he spoke.

"It wasn't Miss Mizuno who had me track you down, it actually Social Services who had me track you down" this statement brought a couple of raised eyebrows at him.

"Social services?"

"The reason they hired me, was the fact that Miss Mizuno place you as her daughter father on the birth certificate, you are the father of Ami Mizuno" as the last sentence came out, he was hit in the face by a foam froth of tea as Gemna spurted out in surprise and shock. Meanwhile Ranma did something that wasn't in his usual book of tricks, he spoke the words usual assorted with another character.

"Oh my" right before he fainted.

**I do not own or have ever claimed to own Ranma, the story and it characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Bow down before her if you ever have the Chance.**

**I also don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, created by Naoko Takeuchi I just creating a great Fan-fic!**

**Okay Some Character appear to be OoC So Sue me this is a Fan-Fic, This Fic is based just before the failed wedding attempt in Ranma and about two years after Sailor moon started, give or Take…. Hey, I haven't watched all of it….**

_Hawkeye-Kun and Robert-san are proud to present a Scope Production Fan-fic_

_**O Sister, Where Art Thou?**_

_Chapter one_

It had been a somber ride over to Juuban General hospital in the taxi For Ranma and Gemna Saotome, Ranma didn't pay much attention to the building that passed by the car and he rode along in silent. It had been over two days, since they had learned the news of Gemna's adulatory. Ranma was still finding it hard to believe, that out there he had a half sister.

"So pop's what are you going to talk about?" he glanced over to his father on the other side of the cab.

"I don't know boy, I don't know" he said somberly as the taxi pulled into the front of the hospital entrance. Ranma handed the driver some Yen bill's as payment for the fare as his father made a mad dash from the taxi to under the entrance canopy to try and escape the rain that had been raining since the taxi had driven into the district of Juuban. Ranma grinned as he watches his father turned Panda stand there arguing with a security guard with Panda signs to let him by. But the guard wasn't having any of it and denied Mister Saotome into the hospital in his currant form. He was currently barking orders into his radio; he couldn't quite see how a panda should be here.

"This is Yoshiro, I'm at the main entrance and I need backup. I got a wild panda out here, trying to get in" Ranma-Chan walked up from the car smiling as she brushed her wet hair away from her face and a thermo flask of hot water rocking in her arms. She or he knew something like this might have happen so Ranma came prepared for it.

"Hey pops Catch" Ranma-Chan shouted as she chucked the thermos towards him, before turning toward the hospital guard and bowed before "Please excuse my father, while on a long training trip, he picked a curse which turns him into a panda" The guard looked at Ranma-Chan with a look of disbelief. He was about to say 'Yer right and I'm the Emperor of Japan" but before he could speak he found himself staring at a large man in a very damp Training Gi. Yoshiro shook his head, pinched himself and did a double take before he simple fainted from the shock. Ranma-Chan held a little smirk on her lips as she looked down at the guard, it was so simple to get out of scrapes like this. But then there where the other times that she wasn't so lucky, she thank her lucky stars that this was one of those simple times, when some thing this important was happening.

"Come on boy" muttered Gemna as he dropped the thermos on the ground. Ranma-Chan looked up and suddenly fumed at the sight of the thermos.

"Hey you big lug, you didn't have to use ALL the hot water" Ranma-Chan shouted as she dropped kick her father in the back of the head. Gemna looked at his child with an emotionless look on his face, something that Ranma hadn't seen before. Ever since Mister Santo explained what had happen to his father, Gemna had seemed like a changed man. They both walked into the hospital in the utmost silence, it was there they met up with Mister Santo who was sitting off to one side of the waiting room.

"Arr Mister Saotome, I see you arrived with no troubles?" Santo asked as he saw the two martial artists arrive "Hello and who might you be Miss?" he asked, not knowing about Ranma's female cruse.

"Oh this is my niece, Ranko" Gemna said before Ranma could state otherwise. This left Ranma-Chan a little flumed at her father, but there wasn't anything she could do now without causing more confuse meant. So she decided to keep her mouth shut for once and continues this charade with her father.

After a brisk ride up on the lift, Ranma-Chan found herself and her father with-in walking distance of one person, who was going to change their future forever.

But the girl in question was complete unaware of their visits, as she ate her lunch in the hospital canteen with one of her closest friend.

"Say Ami, why did your mum, order to stay out of her room this afternoon?" asked Usagi Tsukino as she dug into a second helping of Hospital Jell-O, while Ami was playing with her food. The dark blue haired Scout of Mercury looked up from the plate on which she had been moving the food around with her fork. It took her awhile before she answered Usagi question.

"She said she had to deal with something important and didn't want to worry about it" she sighed as she pushed the plate away, she wasn't hungry anymore. She really had been hungry any more as she slowly watched her mother away. What was a child suppose to do in a situation like this? She wanted to spend every single minute she could with her mother. But for some strange reason her mother had flatly denied her to stay with her this afternoon, it had upset her when he mother told her. 'What was so important that she couldn't be included in" she wondered, looking down at the plate.

"Okay boy, I want you to remain quiet in there, got me?" Gemna muttered under his breath as they followed Mister Santo into the ward.

"Sure pop" Ranma-Chan whispered back as she followed her father reluctantly behind him. Mr Santo led them along the hall until they reach a single room, out side they where met by an old and white hair doctor by the name of Shiina.

"Good Afternoon Mr Saotome, I am Atsuko Physician" the old man started to explain "you are currently aware of her condition are you not?" he asked them, a simple nod from Gemna was all he needed as an answer. "Well I'm afraid her condition is worsening and at best she got a few days. Now before I let you go in to see her, I want you to know to go easy with her. She is very weak and if you upset her in any way I will have you removed Have you got me? I known Atsuko since she was an intern under my guidance and I will be keeping an eye on you Mister Saotome" and with that the good doctor left on his rounds.

Slowly but surely Gemna had managed to work up the courage to enter the room before him. He would at this very moment rather be facing the wrath of the master, then having to deal with the woman he left long ago. The door looked silently on its hinges, and Gemna stepped into the hospital room. It was like any other hospital room he had seen before, but it was the woman lying on the hospital bed that stood out. 'Atsuko' he thought as he saw her for the first time in over sixteen years, he had known her for many of his childhood years. Now to see her like this brought tears to this martial artist eyes.

"Gemna is that you?" the voice he knew sounded hallow, not like how it use to sound like when it belong to a 21 year old woman he dated.

"Yes Atsuko-Chan it's me" Gemna answered as he stepped forward towards the bed and stared deeply at Atsuko, as she lay there in her hospital bed. Wires and tubes ran from her arms and chest to machines beside her. Atsuko looked up from where she lay and stared at Gemna.

"Oh Gemna, you've aged terribly Chough" Atsuko managed to mutter weakly from her bed with a cough. Gemna just stood there, as Ranma-Chan smirked at Atsuko's remark.

"I'mm…." Gemna started to mumble "I'm so Sorry Atsuko-Chan, if only I had known" he said as he bent down on his knees and bowed before the bed. Ranma-Chan who was watching was in a state of shock, never as long as he could remember had he seen his father act like this.

"Gemna….." a slight cough could be heard as the prone woman tired to speak "Gemna Saotome, you old fool would you get up please" she said as she tired to smile at him "I forgave you long ago" Gemna tilted his head upright as looked at Atsuko.

"I see… but may I ask why you have brought me here? Surly she has other family that could take better care of her?" Ranma-Chan grinned as she heard her father, 'Yep that Pops alright, trying to flog his own child off into someone else care' she thought as she watched from the back of the hospital. The mother of Ami, looked up from she was lying on the bed and thought about what she was going to say before she spoke.

"The reason is that I'm worried about Ami-Chan Chough there seems to be things as an outside force Chough as work, I need you to Chough take care good care of her Gemna, Promise me that you will keep a good eye on her and that she stay safe" Atsuko broke into a chough fit as tired to breath, Just then Doctor Shiina walked in. A look of horror on his face, he rushed over to his patient side and began to access her.

"NURSE!" he shouted and a young male nurse appeared at the door of the room "I need a medical Team Now!"

"Yes Doctor" the nurse answered before rushing off to get the Doctor help. Then Doctor Shiina looked at Mr Santo who had been standing off in one of the Corner.

"SANTO you know where the Canteen is?" he asked flashing a brief glance his way between check Atsuko vitals.

"Yes" Santo answered

"Then please go and get Miss Ami, that's where she should be!" it was only then as those words left Doctor Shiina mouth did Ranma fully understand the urgency of the situation at this time. So did Mr Santo for his part as he rushed out of the room, meanwhile Ranma attention drifted back to the hospital bed, when his father had gone.

"Doctor what's happening?" Gemna asked looking at Atsuko, who was still in a very bad coughing fit.

"She's dying" was all Shiina did to answer him, as Atsuko started to cough up blood. Suddenly the room was filled up with more medical people that Ranma could imagine as he was pinned against the back wall.

"MOTHER" she heard someone scream as they rushed into the room, Ranma looked to see a young girl fight her way through the crowd of medical people to get to her mothers side.

"Oh Cough my Ami-Chan Chough there's some one Cough I like you too Chough meet" she dying woman took her Childs had and place it into a Martial artist hand "Chough Meet you Father Ami Chough" then suddenly a smile crossed Atsuko face as her eyes closed for the last time, then the last breath escaped her body as the bedside Monitor started to –Bleep- out loud.

"MOTHER!" Ami screamed as she grabbed hold of her mother and buried her face into her mother chest, tears streaming down her face.

_Chapter Two_

Ranma was sitting quietly on the roof of the main house of the Tendo Dojo, he watched quietly as the last of the guest for Atsuko Mizuno funeral began to depart. A smile crossed his face as the memorial service for Atsuko Mizuno had gone on without a problem, he hadn't known his half sister Ami long, and it had only been a week since her mother's death. But he didn't want to upset her, as his chaos factor could have ruined her mother Memorial service, he had been tempted to go on a training mission while the funeral and service went on so not to ruin it. But ever since he had been around her for the past week, when ever in visual view of her nothing crazy had happened to him. He started to think that maybe he could consider her his lucky charm, if nothing else to being his sister.

Looking down he watched as the last of Ami Friends leave, they had been in a way been an interesting bunch. That was until Ami introduced him as her half brother, suddenly two of them tired to do something close to an Amazon Glomp on him. Let say, that things went well for once as Akane managed to hold back her anger due to the severity of the situation. Someone shouting Ranma's name caught his attention as he was staring off into the setting sunset.

"Hun Wha't up Akane?" he asked looking down at his fiancée who was standing on the path below.

"Nothing, we're going inside now" she mention with a smile before heading.

"Wait up" he mumbled leaping down next to her, -Splash- something he hadn't counted on as he accidentally landed in a puddle, the cold water activating his Gender cruse, turning him into her. The petite Red head had to grab hold of her pants as they of course a couple of sizes to large for her. A low growl erupted from Ranma as she huffed in anger 'Man a whole week and nothing, now this' she thought as she walked into the house. Akane smirked as she followed her in, 'maybe this will teach him for hanging on two those two girls earlier'

Ranma marched into the family room and sat down across the table from his father, who had surprised him this past week, during it he had never really left Ami side. That surprised Ranma and got her thinking….. 'What Pop up too? He wouldn't try anything stupid would he' a visual view on Ranma at this moment, showed a dry desert and a tumble weed brew a crossed before a male Ranma was chased by a dozen or so woman who all claimed to be his fiancée all because of his father. A sweat drop started to form as he realised that his father would do something, knowing him he would try and marry Ami off to some rich husband for money.

Ami had offered to help clear up in the Kitchen after her four close Sensei friends had left, she wanted to help out as her father friend had hosted the Memorial service for her mother and it was the right thing to do to repay their Kindness for their help. But as soon as she picked up a plate, she was ushered out by the oldest girl she came to know by Kasumi

"Don't Worry Ami-Chan I got every thing covered" she said pushing the young blue haired girl out of the Kitchen with her own charm. Looking round, she wondered what to do, she had been staying at the Tendo Dojo for the past six days. She didn't have much with her at the moment, only a few sets of cloths. She had only had the chance to go home to her Apartment once in the past few days to pick up the cloths she needed to wear today. She had been sharing a room at the Tendo Dojo with the man she had learned to be her father, while she had been offered to share with any one of Mister Tendo daughters. She felt it would be best to be near the man she would become to know as her father. A man who she never had met before, because whenever she had asked her mother about the man who was her Father. The most she would get out of her mother was that he was an Artist. She would offended spend time dreaming about him, what type of art he study, she never suspected him to a Martial Artist.

This form of the art never crossed her mind, leaning up against the wall she began to think of what she wanted to do. "I go speak to father" she mumbled to herself 'Maybe learn how he met mum' She thought walking towards the family room, she slid the door across the slide and set into the family room. She was quite surprised to find a small redheaded girl beating up what she believed to be a panda. The red head compiling about the Panda stuffing it self full of food at the service.

"What the….." never in her years of a Sailor Senshi had she seen anything quite this strange, what really bugged her out was when the two of them looked her way and the panda plucked a small wooden sign out of no where with the text on it Hello Daughter, are you feeling okay? Her eyes stayed transfixed on the sign for a couple of seconds 'Did the panda just call her it's daughter?' that mental thought stayed with her as she tired picture that mental image of her father being a panda. For once the intelligent Sailor Senshi was confused beyond all of her logical thinking. The red headed girl bopped the panda on the head as she saw her half sister lacking any reasonable intelligence

"Now look what you done Pop's" Ranma said as she watched Ami eyes roll backwards and the girls higher brain functions ceased completely before she fainted.


	2. Alternate Concept

Disclaimer

I do not own or have ever claimed to own Ranma ½, the story and it characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Bow down before her if you ever have the Chance.

_This fan fiction is being done to take a break from my others, I hope you enjoy it..._

**O Sister, Where Art Thou? _Alternate Story Concept_**

It had began as any other day did for Soun Tendo as crazy as it always was since his old training partner had turned up with his only son. Today he started with his usual routine of being rudely wakened up by Gemna and Ranma morning spar. After the spar he would head down stairs while brushing his teeth and then be shocked by his daughter fiancée lack of female modestly.

It was looking like it was going to be a good Sunday he thought, because it was about midday and surprising none of the wall had been knocked down. Or there had been challengers to the Dojo, which could resulted in the lost of the Dojo sign. He and Gemna were still enjoying their game of Dungeons and Dragons.

"Let's see Gemna, I've rolled a 20" he mumbled as he checked the instruction book again "Arr I've destroyed your Dwarf army" Soun gloated to his old friend, looking up he didn't find Gemna his usual trade mark growl, he was usual in when he was losing a game.

"Soun old buddy we got a guest" he said while pointing behind his friend towards the entrance to the hallway from the tearoom. Soun didn't even bother turning his head as he looked at Gemna with a very questioning look.

"Gemna I am not falling for that old trick, soon as I turn my back on you, your move the game pieces around the board"

"But my old friend I am telling you the truth" he said as he continued to point towards the doorway. Taking a chance to glance at the door, Soun looked over his shoulder to actually find some one there. Gemna meanwhile took the chance to move his pieces.

Soun continued to stare at the woman standing there next to Kasumi, he couldn't believe my eyes for what he was seeing. The woman who stood there had an uncanny resemblance to his departed wife. The woman moved one step forward before she politely bowed.

"Please excuse my interruption Mr. Tendo" the woman spoke out with a quiet voice, showing signs of tension but also concern. "My name is Doctor Atsuko Mizuno" the woman went silent for a few seconds as she tired to think of the words she want to say. "It is hard for me to express what I must say, but I believe it will be best if I can be as honest as I can"

"Certainly Doctor Mizuno, so what seems to be the problem?" Soun asked as he indicated for the good doctor to take a seat "Kasumi dear, would you be a dear and pour some tea for out guest"

"Certainly father" Kasumi replied as she retired to the kitchen to prepare the drink for the guest. The guest looked down as her clenched fists she had placed them onto the table

"Mr Tendo, May I ask you was your youngest daughter born on 3rd August 1989?" Soun looked at the doctor as she asked the question. He nodded as he answered her question.

"Yes my youngest Akane was born on that date, but may I ask why you are so interested in my daughter birthday?" the head of the Tendo clan asked, the doctor bit her lip.

"It's best if I explain this from the beginning, you see due to my ex-husband I had to perform a D.N.A. test on my own daughter to prove that he was her father" there was silent before she continued "the test result that came back weren't what I was expecting. You see Mister Tendo, that the results that came back proved that he wasn't the father" a tear started to form in her eye "and neither the girl I raised for 16 years is my daughter" Both Soun Tendo and Gemna Saotome remained quite as Doctor Mizuno continued to explain "You see, the reason I am here Mr Tendo is that both my Daughter and your where born on the same day, in the same hospital. I have checked with the hospital records and I can confirm that your daughter was the only other girl born that day" she stopped for a second "The reason I am here mister Tendo, is too ask you for a D.N.A. Test to prove that Ami Mizuno is your daughter and Akane Tendo is my Daughter"

The End

Okay people just to let you know I have decided to continue the story, I'm posted this Alternate concept for a teaser for things to come.

Later

Hawkeye


	3. Family Bonding

**I do not own or have ever claimed to own Ranma, the story and it characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Bow down before her if you ever have the Chance.**

**I also don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, created by Naoko Takeuchi I just creating a great Fan-fic!**

**Okay Some Character appear to be OoC So Sue me this is a Fan-Fic, This Fic is based just before the failed wedding attempt in Ranma and about two years after Sailor moon started, give or Take…. Hey, I haven't watched all of it….**

_Hawkeye-Kun and Robert-san are proud to present a Scope Production Fan-fic_

_**O Sister, Where Art Thou?**_

"How is she Ranma?" asked Kasumi as she handed her a fresh cold compress. Ranma-Chan looked up and smiled as she exchanged the compress.

"She still out of it at the moment" she replied as she looked back as the sleeping figure lying by her. It was hard for Ranma to believe that the blue haired girl sleeping by her side was her half sister; it was only a week ago since he first met the girl.

Since meeting her, he had very little contact with her, because of her mother death just last week. But since the planning of the funeral service he and Akane had agreed on having a talk to her, he was worried because all week since he came home from the hospital. Not once had his curse been activated while in the present of this girl, he was considering her his personnel good luck charm. However he didn't know how she would react to her fathers and brother curses.

However that was until an hour ago, when out of nowhere she walked into the room and became a witness to the magic of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. When she watched the transformation process of her father and her half-brother into their respected cursed forms, she did the only respectable thing she could do, she fainted.

Now Ami may have been a solder of love and justice and seen some whacked out things in her years as Sailor Mercury as she frought the dark forces, including the Sailor stars that changed sex during their magical transformation. But seeing the man who was her father turn into a Panda was just a little too much for her logical brainwaves to handle and they chose to cease functioning leading to her current sleeping form.

"So Ranma-Chan what are you going to tell her?" asked Kasumi as she checked the young girl condition. Ranma-Chan raised an eye bowl in thought at the question before she looked at Kasumi.

"The truth… knowing Pop's he would invent some cock and bull story..." muttered Ranma-Chan as she stared down at Ami, it was going to be one hell of an explanation when she woke up. But because the funeral service just finished two hours ago, they felt it was better that they let her rest.

"You had better take your bath Ranma, your father should be about finished" Kasumi mentioned as the heard the Panda walk back down from the second floor of the Tendo house.

"Good idea" she said as she got up "Keep an eye on her Kasumi" Ranma-Chan asked politely as she walked for the door.

"No Problem Ranma" Kasumi said as she smiled as Ranma-Chan walked out of the Living room.

A good half hour later, Ranma was drying his hair as he walked back down stair. It was when he reached the bottom he spotted Kasumi coming out of the Kitchen carrying a cup of hot tea.

"She awake?" he asked as looked towards the living room, Kasumi nodded as she walked pass Ranma and carried the hot cup into the living room. Ranma hummed to himself as he realised that he might as well get this over with and explain the curse to his new sister.

Sliding the door open he peered into the living room and looked over at Ami who was now sitting up on the Futon laid out on the floor. She was drinking the tea that Kasumi had brought in.

"Himm… that's good tea" she whispered.

"Why thank you Ami" Kasumi replied as she smiled in her motherly way as she always does when someone complement her skills.

"I' must really need some sleep" she wisped as she took another sip "I could have sworn I saw my father turn into a Panda earlier" she said with a coy grin "my mother death must be getting to me…" she murmured, before the sliding door on the outside opened up to show Mister Tendo and a Panda standing there. What was really shocking to her was the fact that the panda was striking up a conversation with Mister Tendo using small wooden signs.

Like you're going to beat me at Jenga Tendo Mister Tendo started to laugh as he sat down at their game table with the panda following suite. Ami watched as Mister Tendo set the game up, before turning to Kasumi.

"I didn't imagine it did I…" Ami expression was one of utter shock as the Panda began setting up the game before her. Kasumi shook her head, before looking up at Ranma who was still standing in the doorway.

"I think Ranma had better explain" stated Kasumi pointing to Ami brother who was rubbing his bridge of his nose in disbelief at his father stupidity. Sighing he walked over and knelt down next to Ami, he stared at her for several seconds before he tired to speak. But when Ranma tired to speak, he found his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

Looking round he stared at the Panda for several seconds as he gave it the stare of death, how one man could be the bane of his existence.

"Okay..." Ranma Mumbled turning his attention back to Ami "How to explain this…" he began to rub his head "For as long as I can remember, both my father and I have been on a Martial arts training trip since I was four" he paused "I admit he's not the best of fathers, but he been the only one I known. A couple of years ago we crossed over to China to continue in advancing my training. It was there that we pick our respected curses"

"Cures?" asked Ami still shocked by being told that actual curses did indeed exist.

"Yep, God for shaken magical curses" Ranma grinned "We picked them up in the last leg of the trip. Pops dragged us to a training ground called the Pools of sorrow" Ranma paused to decide how to explain the next part. "Our father dragged me there with absolutely no clue what so ever, on what was there, he learned about it from a Chinese guide book he brought. The reason why we ended up at a cursed training ground is because he doesn't even know how to read Chinese"

Ami looked at the Panda again

"So you're telling me my father turns into a Panda?"

"Correct, our father turns into a Panda when he gets splashed by cold water" Ranma said nodding in satisfaction.

-WACK- Ranma turned round rubbing his head to find his father had hit him with a wooden sign that said respect your elders Boy!

"Respect you? You cost me my Manhood Pops!" he jumped up to face his father and stared him down "Because of you I can never face my mother without the threat of committing ritual seppuku" steam was pouring out of Ranma ears "because you made me sign a contract that if I failed to be a Man amongst men both of us had to commit seppuku, BECAUSE OF MY CURSE I CAN NEVER SEE MY MOTHER!!!" The last words was followed by a well vented Punch that sent Gemna flying across the room, The Panda landed with an almightily crash atop of the games table that Soun and Gemna played round. The destruction of the game table caused Soun to break out into another bout of waterworks # 33 I had just one last down payment on that item.

Ami watched in amazement as she studied Ranma who was still glowing with a red aura after he vented his anger on their father. Ami had noted that he was a skilled Martial artist, from when she saw him go through in his morning training regiment.

However now she saw that he was a skill Ki manipulator, she had learned a lot about this practice from her friend Rei Hino. But to see someone with this level of skill was amazing, especially from one so young as her brother.

"Sorry about that…" Ranma said as he sat back down next to her, "So you know when and were we picked up our curses" he paused to look back at the sleeping panda behind him.

Ranma began to fidget as he realised what he had to do next, he had to tell Ami that he turned into a girl at a touch of cold water.

"So what's your curse?" Ami said cutting to the chase, this cause a large sweat drop to form behind Ranma head, as he mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"I'm sorry Ranma, but I didn't catch that" Ranma looked up at Ami after she said that, for some reason he couldn't find himself lying to this girl. Looking up, his cheeks turned a cherry red before he answered her.

"I turn into a girl…" he finally mumbled to her. Ami raised an eyebrow; she had remembered correctly about what happened last night.

"You were that girl?" she said pointing to Ranma, he nodded in response to her question. "Amazing… Could I see your curses?" she asked out of interests.

"Err Okay…" replied Ranma, a bit shocked on how well she was taking this. Looking round the room he looked for some cold water, however he was promptly surprised to find Kasumi holding a cup of cold water up for him.

"Thanks Kasumi" he picked the cup up and with one quick movement he soaked himself or herself as the case now be.

"Wow…" was all Ami could say as she watched the transformation process, it was a bit like the other scouts transformation she had been witness too. But it seemed different, how she wished she had her Mercury computer with her to record this strange phenomenon.

"Oh my is that the time?" Kasumi said as she looked up at the clock on the wall, "Dinner should be ready now" With that Kasumi gentle got up from were she had been kneeling and headed towards the Tendo's Kitchen.

It was after the light dinner when Ranma took Ami aside with Akane, the three of them trek upstairs out of earshot of the Adults and out of Nabiki Bugging Range. It was in Akane room he hoped to give Ami a fuller explanation of his curse and the details in which surrounded his life. He didn't want to leave it to chance and something crazy would happen to her. He wasn't too sure if he should explain the Amazon connection. He was sure that as soon as they learned of Ami connection to Ranma they would use her some how to their advantage, he would sure they might try kidnapping her or some other crazy scheme.

"Chinese Amazons?" spoke Ami with a tone of amusement, she had seen a lot of weirder crap as Sailor Mercury, but a group of Chinese Amazons made her laugh. "Now I heard everything" Ranma paused her as he nodded to Akane who produced a flask from her bedside cabinet.

"So a Chinese Amazon is so hard to believe, compared to this" he said as he poured the water over his head, activating the curse again. Ami who couldn't help but stare in disbelief again and stop laughing as she stared at the red haired girl who had been her brother.

"It the Old hag you got to be careful of, she the one with the brains in the outfit" remarked Ranma-Chan before Akane interrupted her.

"It not just Elder Cologne that you have to be careful of here Ami, with have a form of pest here we can never be sure that we got rid of…." Ami raised an eyebrow, most of her feeling of loss and sadness over her mothers funeral had disappeared as she learned of her half brothers life.

"Sorry Akane" replied Ami as she stared at Ranma-Chan "you said that these Amazons weren't your only problem?" Ranma-Chan nodded as she began to explain how their fathers had trained under the Grand Master of Anything Goes. Ami face suddenly turned a sudden shade of green when she remembered a couple of months ago, Ranma-Chan explanation described one of the Sailor Senshi most elusive enemies they ever dealt with. The description of the Grand Master had matched a pervert that Pluto had them try to track down with out much success, every time they tired to catch the terror he managed to evade their capture and steal their underwear. Each of the Sailor Senshi from Usagi Tsukino to Setsuna Meioh, Even Ami panties were stolen and none of their Senshi magic could protect themselves. In shock they had to de-transform from their Senshi uniforms because of their short skirts could barely cover their Nude bottoms. The very embarrassed Senshi watched as flushed Setsuna teleported off to the time mirror holding down her Senshi Uniform skirt hem. Mumberling something in the old Moon tongues, no one was sure what was said but all the bets were in favour of it being a death threats towards the little pervert. Meanwhile each of the Sailor Senshi eyed each other and silently confirmed that they would never speak of this incident again as each turned and walked away from the scene of their only defeat.

Ami shook her head as she felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand rigid, none of the other Senshi will believe her. Their number one non-dark forces enemy was a simple perverted Martial arts master, not a Demon of the forces of Darkness or an Alien as some of them thought.

Next Ranma-Chan explained the multiple Fiancées problems that he had to deal with; this was going to take the longest time to explain. She sighed as she decided to get over with, so she turned and faced her half sister and warned her of their father's attempt of selling off of his only child for a meal ticket. She warned Ami to keep a tight reign of them father because he caused so many of Ranma's problems. "What?" she screamed "Eight Fiancées?" Ami Stared in disbelief at the red head. Akane meanwhile was elbowing Ranma-Chan in the side.

"Tell the Truth Ranma" she told her, Ranma-Chan started to hide a sheepish grin as Ami glared at her,

"Well truth be told, One or two of the Fiancées were of my own fault" she said as she twisted her finger through her short pony tail... he Blue haired sister raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Go on Ranma"

"Well you see one of the Chinese Amazons I mention earlier, well I'm sort of the one who ended up beating her in combat and because of that their claiming I have to end up marrying her"

Ami continued to stare at Ranma-Chan

"Then there the cute Fiancées" said Akane in a Huff as she ended up crossing her arms across her chest, Ami turn and looked at Akane studying Akane reaction.

"Is there something wrong Akane?" she asked, Ranma mean while put her foot in her mouth by answering Ami question herself.

"Oh Akane just pissed because she's the Un-cute Fiancée"

-BANG- Ranma-Chan didn't see Akane's elbow coming in at it connected with her skull. Ami winced, sure see had seen Youma get dusted but on some level that had to hurt even for Ranma. She leaned forward too check on Ranma-Chan condition, she seemed okay just unconsciousness by the way the eyes flutter under her eyelids.

"Sorry about that Ami, but you brother here has inherited his father's foot in the mouth diseases"

'You're one of Ranma's Fiancées?' Ami asked, 'Man' she thought 'Ranma was sure in a lot of complex relationships for someone his age'

"Yes I'm afraid I am, you see our father wanted to join our two schools of Martial arts and they thought the best way to do this was to marry their kids together. Namely marrying me to Ranma" Akane sighed as she finished explaining this part of the relationships to Ami, however she was shocked at Ami next question.

"Do you love him?"

"No…." she blurted out, one of her programmed responses, however she turned and stared at Ranma-Chan for what seemed forever, Ranma was still seeing stars, suddenly Akane felt herself cringe as she turned back towards Ami before she whispered gentle "just maybe.. If he wasn't so stupid I would say I love him"

"Owww…" came the cry from the floor of Akane's room, Ranma-Chan reached for her head as she felt the burses that was beginning to form "What ya do that for?"

Akane fumed but she resisted the urge to send Ranma flying through the window, Ami really needed to learn the do and don't while she was here in Nerima.

"You had that coming Baka" she answered back before turning away from her Fiancée and turned to her house guest. "What about you Ami? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ranma-Chan rolled her eyes as she fell onto her back and stared at the ceiling, 'Girls' she thought.

"Listen Ami We had better get you to bed" replied Ranma-Chan with a smile half an hour later "In case you forgotten, we got to get your registered at Furinkan High School tomorrow morning before winter break, now there some things I need to tell you….it about the school's Principal, he's a Kuno and his insane Poet spouting, roses wielding son… attended there as well"

"Hun?" raised Ami interest 'What's Tuxedo Kamen doing here in Nerima?' she thought as she got up and followed Ranma-Chan out of the room.

"It going to be a bit crowded at the moment" Ranma-Chan started to explain as they made their way towards the Guest bedroom that Ranma used. "Let's see, we're moved pops in with Mister Tendo at the moment, Kasumi said your be sharing with me…." She signed as walked into the room and pulled a futon out from the cupboard before setting up another up for herself "I seem to be spending more time as a girl, I can't even get a decent night sleep as a man" she said as she pulled a set of feminine pyjamas out for herself "Well Good night Sis'

"Good Night Ranma" said Ami as she joined Ranma in getting ready for bed

The morning antics around the Tendo dinning table hadn't changed much since Ami arrived. The first time Ami watched what the Saotome eating machine, she sat gasped as her father and half brother fought over their food. She was shocked that there was someone just like Usagi, who just inhaled their food instead of chewing it. Ami was broken out of her funk when she was asked a question.

"So Ami are you ready for school today?" asked Nabiki as she sipped her coffee, the older teenager asked across from the table.

"Well I guess I'm ready… but the stories that Ranma told me last night have me a little worried, I kinder find it hard to believe the story of exploding Pineapples"

Mister Tendo Suddenly looked up and eyebrow raised.

"Exploding Pineapples?" he asked, as Kasumi Placed a bowl of rice in front of him.

"Don't worry father" she said, the other four teens around the table stared at the eldest Tendo daughter as she just made her father ignore a major issue in their teenage lives.

"Is she always likes that?" whispered Ami to Ranma as picked up her own breakfast from the table, Ranma stopped to think about it.

"Yerr…. But I can't really say because she always like that" replied Ranma as he tired to keep his father form stealing his food and his sisters. –Snap- yet another pair of chop sticks bite the dust again.

"Pops I'm warning you that this is getting old" Warned Ranma as he gave his father the stare of Death which sent chills down the old overweight martial art master.

"Here you Go Mr Saotome" said Kasumi as she held out a new pair of chopsticks from nowhere for him. Ami stared in Amazement because as a sailor Senshi she had seen Sailor Pluto appear out of no where with items they needed to save the day. But seeing this simple Girl named Kasumi Tendo doing it scared her, someone as simple as her having these skills was impossible. No doubt about it Ami realised that Kasumi Tendo was a Master of the art, but what art?

The rest of the breakfast passed without incident and the four teenagers soon found themselves on the way too school. Ami watched as Ranma walked his usual route onto of the chain link fence, she leaned over and was about to ask Nabiki a question before she remembered Ranma warning about the money hungry Tendo. So she turned and asked the youngest Tendo Akane instead.

"Akane, why is Ranma walking on the fence?" Akane turned and stared at Ami for a moment before she realised that this was all new to Ami.

"Its just Ranma way really, He claims it to be balance training. But I believe it more to keep himself from getting splashed by cold water" Akane explained as she summed it up for her.

"Does it work?" asked Ami

"Not really" answered Ranma himself as he looked down at his sister and they walked the rest of the way to school.

The class was muttering as am adult Hinako Ninomiya walked into the class room, she had been called earlier from the teacher staff room to the Vice-principal's office before the class had started. She had just dealt with several trouble makers and she arrived in what was her adult form.

Oh her arrival she found both Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were sitting on the bench outside of the Principle office. She could only assume that they could have caused some trouble again in the school courtyard this morning. However she hadn't seen any of the usual collaret damaged that is associated with Ranma Saotome adventures.

"Causing trouble again Saotome?" she asked as she knocked on the office door to the

Vice-Principals office.

"No mama" Replied Ranma as he continued to sit quietly on the bench next to Akane. Hinako chuckled as she open the door and entered the office. She was unaware of just how much more crazy the school life in Furinkan was going to get crazy.

"Sir you wanted to see me Sir?" she asked after she stepped inside the Vice principals office, The vice Principle of Furinkan High was truly unknown to most of the Staff and Students, he was the true power behind the school board. Hinako had only met him a few times before during Principal Kuno crazy stunts, she was now meeting him again and for the first time she really got to speak to him. However at this very moment he was doing very much other then staring at her. For he was leaning over his desk, his elbows rested on the edge of the desk. His worn hands were hidden by white gloves that he adorned, he chose to lock his finger together and to hide his face behind them, so it looked like he was in a train of thought as he stared through his glass at Hinako Ninomiya.

"Vice Principle Ikari?" Hinako finally manages to say out loud after several minutes of silence between the two of them.

"Ah Yes Miss Ninomiya, We have a new student with us today" he started to explain, his hand moved out and he pulled a file from one of his desk draws and placed in front of Hinako on the desk. "Young Miss Mizuno here is transferring to our school, due to some family issues she will be attending in her brother class"

"Who her brother?" asked Hinako with a raised eyebrow in interests, this wasn't just an ordinary transfer.

A smile slowly started to appear on the vice principles face as he looked back up at Hinako.

"Ranma Saotome" he answered and then all colour drained from Hinako face, she glanced back out towards the hallway. How was that possible? Her face grew a red shade of shock.


End file.
